


Three Tricks

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Trickster-inspired drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Tricks

Title: Pick-up Lines  
Characters: Gabriel, Kali  
Summary: First Meeting

****

“Something tells me you’re not from around here.” The refined voice demanded Gabriel’s attention; he could taste the flavor of power in her honeyed tones. 

He looked up from his scotch and smirked, “Something tells me you’re not from around here either.” He took in his companion; confident heels, smooth chocolate legs, a daring red sleeveless dress that ended mid thigh and clung to ever curve and dipped invitingly at the front but without giving too much away, delicious dark eyes framed by black curls and full lips splashed with red. Equal parts femininity and strength. She made his usual companions look like the playthings that they were. 

“Hi, I’m Loki, I’m great in bed and blue is my favorite color, can I buy you a drink?”

Kali cocked her head and raised an eyebrow skeptically, did that really work? But the stranger intrigued her. 

****

 

Title: The Trickster Plays A Visit  
Characters: Gabriel, Jensen, Jared.  
Episode: Takes place in the alternate reality in The French Mistake.

****

Gabriel stuck his feet up and ate popcorn, settling in for an amusing afternoon. He loved visiting this alternate reality where Craft Services was plentiful and the only apocalypse to worry about was the current state of Jared’s hair. 

“Hey Richard,” Jared greeted him. “They need Jensen, you know where he’s at?” 

“I’ll get him,” Gabriel offered, jumping up. He disappeared into Jensen’s trailer, waved a finger to ensure the Texan would sleep through the afternoon taping and emerged looking like Supernatural’s all-American boy. 

Three hours later he was getting bored and it was time to switch back so he made his excuses and ducked back to Jensen’s trailer to check on sleeping beauty. Jared stopped him on the way, “Good work man, the fans are going to eat it up, it looked like you were actually flirting with Misha! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Neither did I,” Gabriel grinned impishly wondering what Jensen would think of the dailies. 

 

****

 

Title: Dr Not So Sexy  
Characters: Castiel, Gabriel, Sam and Dean

 

“And you promise no harm will come to them?” Castiel asked nervously. 

“Relax, they’ll be fine,” Gabriel assured, offering Castiel a skittle, which he declined. Gabriel shrugged, in this experience you have to learn to sit back and enjoy the show, which was precisely what he was doing sitting next to Castiel in a dodgy hotel room watching the latest episode of Dr Phil. 

“Sam I want you to ask yourself, is it really your brother that you can’t forgive or is it yourself? And if that’s the case is being angry at Dean really helping?” 

Sam looked directly at the camera, “I’m going to kill you Gabriel,” Sam fumed. 

“And Dean, when are you going to accept your brother’s choices?” 

“Hey Kavorkian, we’re not talking about letting him buy a douchey car, we’re talking about him choosing to die.” 

“And I can understand how frustrating that would be for you, but it sounds like this tension has been building for some time. Your whole lives really. To rebuild you must first acknowledge the problem, then you can make a plan together for how you’re going to change.” 

Cas was skeptical. He didn’t really understand the human need to talk about feelings but nothing else was working. 

****


End file.
